rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Joke Page
This is a joke page. if you are searching for guides on how to survive, This will not be the page you are looking for. Create fake races, classes, items, etc here. This is a page for anyone who has a sense of humor and likes to joke around. Even though this is a joke page, please keep your jokes from crossing the line. keep it appropriate, and do not post help guides here, as that goes elsewhere. Have a nice day!Pick race: Ball Men Literally summons huge balls, and tosses them spinning at 58752e+10 mph. Passive x1.9 damage when in combat with a Lord/Lady/President/Mod Passive x2 speed when near ball-shaped objects. Active: "Steel Ball" As described earlier. As much damage as a Mori Turret. (Day 20) Can turn "Steel Ball" into a snap spell, free of charge, and instantly as long as you can get to snap tower. Appearance: Always spawns with a very fashionable hat, and purple freshspawn clothing. Race:Retalix mentor Abilities (Passive) Eye of truth. Can see people under day 18 through walls (Passive) Maleminism. Deals 3x damage to females grippo mode dboesnt active on them (Passive) Bag. can use on knocked people to blind them, cant lose after dying Race: Green Kasparan Abilities (Active) FIRE. Literally makes a giant ball of fire around you that ragdolls everyone within a 1000 stud radius. Makes everyone rage and quit the game. Unbalances the game. Goblet sells for 1k silver. Race. sped: Spawns with an random edict on each spawn. Insanity Level: Sicko Mode cool races vv Race: noob (Obtainable Race) Can be obtained by getting scamm by Tal, and then u get “noob stone” artifact cuz u noob enough to get scamm. If u lose all loifes u a bigg noob and blow up and ur race re rolled frendship: befrend player and they can’t kill each other one person per life LAZ0R 3Y3Z: GETZ LAZER EYES ON DAY 15 one shot kill but does damage to noob himself Race: Savior (Uber Class) Weapon: Chain Skills: Chain Grab: Grabs enemy and brings them towards you Air Chain: Summons a large chain above you about the size of fimbulvetr, chaining everyone nearby and depending on the amount of people, does more damage. Downside is that doing this causes you to do 50% less damage with chains. Chain Lock: When put your mouse cursor on someone, locks them into a chain with their arms locked, this uses up mana the more its used, but the person that is locked on takes more damage the longer its on them. Feather Falling (Passive): Takes less damage from fall damage Dragon Immunity (Passive): Takes less damage from electric-powered and fist attacks (lightning drop, etc) Soft Skin (Passive): Takes more damage against anything sharp, (Dagger, Tanto, Sword etc.) Information: Chain Grab is a version of Chain Pull which pulls you towards your enemy, but with more range and more damage. Uses chain as a weapon, such as 2 chains on both hands and very ranged, both chains 25% more longer than a spear. Ashiins spawn with "fast as heck boi" and also the passive "Mike Tyson" Finisher ( Take out knocked players with style ) Ashiin - Exclusive: Neck snap pick up the knocked boi and twist their head snapping their neck and throwing them down at your feet ( please note that the knocked player has an animation so it wont be silly ) Greatsword : Raise your greatsword and slam it down on the knocked player once and then just raise your greatsword again but this time to grip em Bagel: Shove this in a knocked players mouth to suffocate them Race: Shakespearean Jesus Smite: Endues the foul being towards thee, smiting those folk, and killing the foe. Those gents cannot survive this attacketh, coequal with block. Flight: Thee obtaineth the pow'rful ability of flight, allowing thee to moveth anywh're in the entire w'rld Race:arrowmen The arrowmen are given a soul arrow once per character, the soul arrow gives you controllable elements chosen at random (fire,ice,poision,electricity,earth) they all do their type of damage respectively but never deal curse damage, by the way you cant drop the arrow and it translates across lives untill used Reliance (passive) has to rely on their elemental and cant really punch good (0.5 damage with fists) Elemental (passive) when you hold block your elemental appears in front of you, if you press left click while holding block your elemental attacks and deals its damage type elemental surge (passive) Requires mana, when you charge your mana, block, and then right click, your elemental sends out a wave that afflicts the opponent with its damage type, if you dont charge your mana the elemental will turn around and look at you, idiot repeated strikes (active) Requires day two and some elemental control training. ahem.. ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA.. the elemental strikes quickly and deals very little elemental damage (because we cant have it too op right?) Mind reader (active) you can see the current equipped skill that someone has, or what spell a mage has ready, appears directly under the mana gauge, you can only target one person and have to be facing them Mind reader immunity (passive) arrowmen cant read eachother wimpy shrimp (passive) starts with .90 percent of base health weak arms (passive) cant swing weapons, can equip weapons but requires corresponding weapon skills onto your elemental, if you do this you lose the elemental damage sauce so y would u do this elemental burst (active) requires day 15 progression, can send out a short burst of your elements energy that causes medium damage time dash (active) requires 50 days and max elemental control xp. ZA WUUURLDOO, can move really quickly and appears to teleport when using dodges, particle effect of small lines where the player was.. ez combo escape but i guess its fair because of what it needs FAST AS HECC BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Race: OVER HEAVEN CAMEO can only obtain through getting cameo then paying Ragoozer 1,000 dollars in december 1st, 2019 (otherwise unobtainable because this is a joke page). can be used by ragoozer abilities: Gun - spawns with a frickin gun. mega cat lives - infinite cat lives. complete over heaven god - pretty much has the power of doing anything. super fights - can do insane amounts of damage, capable of one shotting and doing cool moves. INJURE 1,000,000 - user is able to one shot using injures. FLIGHT CAPABILITIES - fly away from your troubles. free garbage everyday - is able to buy anything for free. runs in the lineage. instant max mana start - spawns with max mana run, climb, fist, and dash. most abilities are overrun by more op abilities but theyre just for fun. INSTA ERASE - delete ALL LIVES of your target, oh yeah also deletes the users race and gives him a very, VERY useless race. oh yeah to counter this is to uh, give up all hope and lose all of you lives. race: stick obtained by getting killed by an over heaven cameo (also a joke) abilities: garbage fists - can only do 1 hit combos. heck mana - no mana at all times. no silver for u - u cannot get silver. no entry - cannot enter chaotic nor orderly spaces. NO REST - cannot sleep or asign into an inn. everyone hates this race - no one will acknowledge you in either way, meaning no class nor tome. insanely weak - one punch/hit = die instantly. one life - spawns with one life. armor restrictions - you cannot wear armor. to get out of this you have to normally switch race through paying 200 Robux SCP-096 DIED Uber Class: Skull Crusher jester edict be like za warudo from jojo honestly Passive: Hammer Training: allows the player to buy hammers from oresfall Ability: Bone Smash: engulfs your hammer in red flames and instantly slam it overhead if direct hit 4 bones will be broken and yes it is all your limbs Ability: Cyclone: M1 will be a simple spin but M2 will make a longer spin duration and longer charge time Passive: Execute: every attack will grip a player if low enough Passive: Soulless: everything you do to a knocked player will be 1 second long Ability: Gore: charge an aimed strike and specifically aim for the head just like what thor should have done and break the targets jaw, making them unable to consume items ( such as health potions and meat only the doctor can fix ) Passive: Enragement: If disarmed, fists will deal 3X damage only to the player that disarmed them Ability: Shatter: Thrust your hammer forward, breaking ribs AND armor, causing them to loose it. Ability: Shockwave: slam your hammer into the ground, causing the ground to roll and possibly destroying the bridge leading to sentinel and people who are hit will be flung back, causing the shockwave to hit them AGAIN New Class: Disgusting Rat Passive: Repulsive: Shriekers will partner up with you and howlers will run from you. Ability: Disgusting Poke : Poke somebody and give them every single injury in the game, fill their toxicity bar and watch them suffer. Ability: Suicide: Kill yourself because of how ugly you are. Useful for escaping interrogations and slave trades. Ability: Feed: Feed on people like a vampire, but eat all their limbs off Super Vampire (Requires 50 feeds per skill ) (Tomeless alternative ) ( Unlocked by putting a mask on and talking to the vamp trainer) Passive : If you click m2 while feeding it will grip and if so spawns a shrieker (bound if day 1) under your control. Active if someone is down you can injure them and then swap bodies ( P E R M A N E N T L Y ) Pasiive Arrow men deal 1.2x extra damage to you Passive Faster mana run Ultra Vampire (75 feeds a skill) (Requires a ruby and a mask then talk to the vamp trainer) Active : Control light if in direct sunlight deals 10 damage per ruby to someone shoots like a beam. Passive: If in sunlight and has 5 rubies and the mask on gain 1.25 hp defense attack and speed. Active if in sunlight and has the mask with 5 rubies can create bound shriekers and bound howlers takes up 10 hp per summon uber class: extreme shinobi 69 corruption required 15 insight per skill fast grapple - grapple with no cooldown super owl slash - owl slash with no cooldown and it does double the damage extreme dagger throw - 360 degree shadow fan but no tp omega shadow rush - shadow rush with no damn cooldown and allows you to glide in the air gAy ReSuRrEcTiOn - 1 grip = 1 charge, double the duration feather falling 2.0 - no fall damage mega tanto - free 100% fire proc armor: cancer shinobi outfit - 2x mana climb, 1.5x health, +5 speed, 100 valu Ultra class: Windwatcher Passives: windwatcher: x1.5 wind dmg snap spells: snarvindur and hoppa is snapped for free staff of wind: gets exclusive staff, x1.2 all damage spells sense of the wind: senses players when they are approaching Actives: agressive flock: player controls an AOE range which birds will attack. does minor damage and knockback. stuns tempest soul: gains tempest soul Creatures: poop lord - im sorry for adding this to creature i dont think i would have the perm i am figuring out a way to delete this again i am so sorry for adding this dsage and dsage uber changes - normal dsage get seismic toss and the other skills that a uber dsage have but more nerfed. dsage uber gets "dragons fury" (can replace fury with anything else). dragons fury is really just an upgraded monks stance. the effects are that the fist dmg will get 2x (can be lesser), enhanced lightning fists (more stun), and the fists can do bleeding damage (pretty weak, does .2 damage per 3 seconds). uber dsage also get Dragons Barrage. Dragons Barrage (or rush) is just a rush/barrage that makes the user swing his fists ora ora like style (sorry for the jojo refrence). these moves will be either slightly or will have a very hard nerf/buff. but should be nerfs for my case. Construct Steroids Makes it so that constructs lose toxicity from drinking potions instead of gaining. If you're not a construct and you use this you get wiped instantly. Infinity Gauntlet: Does 4x as much damage as caestus Getting an opal, sapphire, emerald, ruby, and diamond and having them in your inventory will change your m2 attack to a snap, which wipes half the server. Very rare artifact. Race: ifool max super necro 25 shriekers still logging on the sight of people(noobs, even npcs) him getting frostbite in private server--> Gun man: sub class trainer is at the abyss but you can get there if you grab the abyss trainer and grab him to the abyss and thrown him in there while still holding him gun training: 1 silver lets you buy a gun from the training more ammo: 1 silver more damage gun: lets you buy a minigun 20000 silver Tal: 1 silver you get an AR and a sniper die: 1 silver you kill anyone that you carry including housemembers shotgun: 900000 you can buy a shotgun that can go though anywhere and if it hits anyone they die magic: 1 silver you can teleport to anyone if you say their name in chat